


Little Things

by TallowCat



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: I just wanted to write fluff, M/M, SO GAY, this is major gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallowCat/pseuds/TallowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janne, Yew and all the little things that make them whole...</p><p> </p><p>//A series of small fluff fics//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hugs

 

Yew absolutely adored hugs.

He liked being hugged and he liked giving hugs.

He liked feeling secure and comforted in people’s arms.

He liked being able to give that comfort.

 

But most of all he absolutely loved Janne’s hugs.

 

Janne could wrap his arms around him at any point and Yew would immediately return the affection. Janne wasn’t one for affection, at least not in public, but hugs seemed to be something he wasn’t too worried about giving in public.

 

An arm around his waist in a one armed affection.

Or sometimes he’d just be tugged close and to Janne that was most certainly a hug.

Of course the best ones were the ones when Janne wrapped his arms around him tightly and squeezed him close to his chest.

 

Janne was always so rough, from voice to action, so nice affections like this were his favourite. Being held in a protective and warm embrace was perfect, heaven even. Janne always had that familiar scent that always managed to calm him down.

His heartbeat was the best thing to Yew; it was nice to listen to when he needed something to help settle him.

 

Janne always laughed in that rough way whenever he gave a surprise hug, gently patting his hair whenever he greeted him like that. It was nice to see Janne after a long mission and get to feel that warmth again.

 

Sometimes Janne’s hair got tangled between them and Yew had to laugh because that was much too funny to him. Of course Janne would complain, but Yew knew he loved the affection more then he did.

 

Janne loved to be wrapped up in hugs when he was tired. Someone to be his support while he rested. Someone to take over while he indulged in some love and affection.

And Yew loved giving Janne hugs just as much as he enjoyed getting them.

 

Janne may have been taller but sometimes he liked being able to lean against Yew with his head on his. Being able to let Yew be the one to give.

 

 

They both adored affection and hugs, no matter how public.

Hugs were wonderful and Yew wished he could have so many more.

Janne loved to be loved.

 

Really, hugs were just the best thing for them.


	2. Left

Yew couldn’t believe it…

How had he never noticed it before?

Was he really that blind to things?

He didn’t think he was but…as he looked at Janne he couldn’t help but think he was.

 

How long had he known Janne and he never noticed that…

 

“You’re left handed!?”

Yew’s sudden outburst startled Janne from what he’d been doing, making the other boy jump.

“Wha-!? Oh… You nearly made me jump out of my skin, idiot!” Janne then gently bopped him on the head, fist light.

 

“But, yeah. You never noticed?” Yew could see the smirk on his lips, a small, pale blush skipping into Yew’s cheeks.

“W-Well…no, I never noticed. I just assumed…you know…” Yew’s voice was quiet, a small pout on his features.

 

It’s not like it was a BIG deal, but still.

 

“Oh? I would’ve thought someone like you would’ve been all over what hand I use! You know everything else, egghead!” Janne’s gentle teasing was accompanied by him pulling Yew close with a laugh.

“I-I’m not an egghead!” Was the flustered reply as Yew squirmed in Janne’s hold, yet he got nowhere.

Not that he could complain much.

 

Janne was nice and warm, and his hold, while obviously meant to keep him there, was fairly gentle and something he happily leaned into after giving up his struggles.

 

Ah…

He only just noticed he was on Janne’s left now.

 

Janne’s left hand, dominant as always – really, how had he not noticed? – twined in with his own, squeezing tightly.

Yew wasn’t sure where the sudden affection came from but…he liked it. It was a gentle thing that not many got to see from Janne.

 

Rough Janne who made his heart flutter.

 

Another squeeze to his hand.

 

Yew looked over at Janne, fully leaning into him now… Janne had such a kind, familiar scent…

“…”

Neither said a word for a while.

 

Janne eventually sighed and squeezed Yew closer to his side.

 

“Yeah, left-handed…” He confirmed again, another, how many now, squeeze to his hand.

 

Suddenly he grinned down at Yew, bringing their joined hands up so he could give a proper kiss to Yew’s hand, only smiling wider as yew flustered and spluttered at the sudden affections.

Really… Janne wasn’t usually so affectionate like this, not at times like these…

 

“As long as you’re with me…you’ll never be _left_ behind…”

And for a moment Yew could only stare at Janne in awe. Such kind words that made his heart swell and a blush brighten ten fold on his…

Wait…

That grin…

 

‘Never be ‘left’ behind’.

 

Yew groaned and shoved Janne away.

“That was a terrible pun!” He cried with a laugh, Janne’s own mingling with his.

 

This was…good.

This was something he did notice, and cherished, of course.

Warmth and laughter with Janne.

 

“I don’t even know if I have any love for you _left,_ Janne!” Yew teased.

“That was worse then mine!”


	3. Right

There were a lot of things Yew considered ‘right’.

The sky being up above him with clouds was ‘right’.

The dirt beneath his feet was ‘right’.

Of course there were things that were considered ‘wrong’.

From stealing to hurting people unneeded, things like cruel words and horrible lies.

They were things considered wrong.

But Yew wanted to think brighter then that, to think…to think of the ‘right’ in his life, in the world.

One thing he was certain was ‘right’ was warmth.

Warmth from the sun that helped people move, helped things grow, helped keep him moving on colder days.

Another thing was laughter.

Laughter was ‘right’ in so many ways. It was a sign of happiness, usually. And Yew loved laughter. The little chimes or the bellowing bells of someone’s laughter.

Of course… There was also one thing he thought of as very ‘right’, very…very good, in his eyes.

To him Janne was ‘right’.

He loved Janne’s warmth, the hugs and the comforting, loving kisses. Janne’s laughter too, it could be rough sometimes, but it could also be soft, a gentle ghost over Yew’s lips as they parted with flushed faces and the taste of each other’s lips still ripe.

\--

Janne also agreed.

There were a lot of things considered ‘right’.

Of course his outlook wasn’t as shining as Yew’s but he tried.

With things having been stacked against him for some of his life it was hard.

But he did find things he considered ‘right’.

Maybe not the same as Yew, though.

The feel of a sword in his hand was ‘right’.

The grip so simple to him, like second nature, was something he prided himself on.

The flow of his movements, almost graceful like a dancer Yew had said.

Another thing ‘right’, maybe a bit oddly, was his hair.

To him it sat perfectly. Sat nice where he liked it and was less of a hassle, unlike everyone tried to make him believe. He liked the length and he liked the odd comfort it brought.

But a thing he really thought was ‘right’ was Yew’s hand in his.

A perfect grip, different to a sword… It made him feel so light and bubbly inside. Like butterflies were fluttering and he just couldn’t calm them. Yew always smiled so happily, holding his hand like second nature.

Any time…just walking about and Yew would hold his hand and chatter on or smile, that faint blush matching Janne’s if they were both honest.

And Yew’s hands in his hair was also so very ‘right’.

So gentle and loving, sunk deep into the locks as they kissed or lay together. Though he much preferred the kissing.

Or when yew put his hair up, brushing it perfectly and carefully.

Yew was oh so ‘right’ as was his touch.

That was something Janne was certain of.

\--

And as they lay together in a bed on a cold night, curled close with Yew’s hands buried in Janne’s hair whilst Janne held him close and nuzzled him with a laugh…

Both Janne and Yew could say with high certainty…

That being together…

Was not only ‘right’.

It was needed…

It was _perfect._


	4. Night

It’s late.  
It’s much too late.  
And it’s dark.  
Way too dark.

Yet here Yew is, awake.  
He doesn’t particularly want to be awake. More so not at all. He really doesn’t want to be awake.   
Because it’s late, he’s tired, he’s bored, and he’s pretty sure his eyes aren’t meant to feel this way. Everything blends together and he can’t make out anything in the dark, the moon’s hidden and all the shapes of his room bleed into each other. 

Yew is awake and he doesn’t want to be. 

With a huff he flings his arm to the side, smacking Janne square in the chest.  
“Janne,” if he’s going to be awake at the wee hours of the morning he is going to force his loving boyfriend to suck it up and be awake with him.

“Janne,” he says again, a bit more forcefully.  
“What?” ah, there we go.

“What are you thinking about?”  
“That my worst decision in life was choosing to sleep next to you. And how tired I am because some little brat just woke me up.”  
“That’s not nice.”  
“Goodnight, Yew.” 

Now, Yew isn’t one to whine, and he certainly doesn’t when Janne rolls back over, but he is not dealing with being awake alone for who knows how long.  
“Janne.”  
“Goodnight, Yew,” Janne’s voice is tired and already drifting off.

“Janne.”  
“Yew.”  
“Talk to me, I can’t sleep.”  
“What a coincidence neither can I.”  
“Janne.”  
“Is yours because of your boyfriend who shouldn’t be awake at this hour? Because mine is.”  
“Ugh, Janne just for a little while, please?”

It’s silent for a moment and Yew nearly repeats his question before an arm is flung onto his chest. It knocks the air out of him with a surprised yelp. And he certainly doesn’t blush at Janne’s teasing laugh, most certainly not.

“Not very nice, is it?” Janne teases, rolling over to face him properly, seemingly more awake.  
“Fine, I’m sorry, Janne.”  
“Good. Now, why the hell are you awake?”  
“I can’t sleep…”  
“Nightmares?” Yew shakes his head, “stress?” another head shake, “other urges?”  
“NO!”

Janne laughs at Yew’s squawking, almost wishing he could see just how flustered Yew had gotten. But he’s sure that having any sort of light would make his eyes burn and his head ache.  
It’s silent for a while and Janne wonders if Yew finally fell into sleep.

“I just can’t fall asleep…”   
Janne will never admit that hearing Yew speak so suddenly scared him.  
“Oh?”  
“I don’t know, I just can’t.”  
“It’s probably because you think too much,” Janne yawns, slinging an arm over Yew’s middle.  
“You don’t know when to shut your brain off.”  
“I do too!”  
“Sure, sure…" 

Again they fall into silence and Janne near falls asleep with his nose in Yew’s hair until the smaller of the two moves. Hesitantly Yew wraps his arms around Janne in return and the two of them settle into comfort.  
“I’m tired…”  
“Mm..?”  
“Really tired…” Yew’s voice falls to a whisper as he squirms to find proper comfort.

 He sighs when Janne’s hand strokes through his hair, calming him down further from whatever thoughts had been running through his head for who knows how long.  
Okay, so, maybe Janne was a little right.  
“Thanks…”  
“Mhmm…”

“Goodnight, Janne…”  
“Night, Yew…”


	5. One More

Janne could understand that Yew was a huge nerd.  
Loved his books and whatnot, would keep his nose stuck in a book for hours, days really, if he was allowed.  
Which was fine, Yew could be a nerd all he wanted.

What Janne didn’t like was the phrase ‘just one more chapter’.  
Because with yew, ‘one more chapter’ became ‘one more book’.  
And this could be fine, if Janne wanted to he could go do something else. But sometimes Janne really had no patience for ‘one more chapter’.   
Sometimes Janne hated being outdone by a dead tree.

“Yew, come on…”  
“One more chapter, Janne, just hang on…” what made it worse was Yew practically shooing him off with his hand.  
Now that just stung. 

“Yew.”  
“Mm?”  
So… they’d gotten to this stage.

Janne huffed, picking himself up and grabbing the first slip of paper he could. That really wasn’t hard considering Yew seemed to scatter things on his desk when he was busy, or suddenly got absorbed in a particularly good book.  
Really, Janne could understand, sometimes when he found a good book that held his interest he didn’t want to be pulled away.  
This was ridiculous. 

“Janne!” Yew glared at him when he yanked the book from his hands, stuffing the paper to mark his page then throwing it over his shoulder.  
“Be careful-!”  
“Oh shut it, it’s fine,” Janne grumbled, picking Yew up from his spot.  
“You spend too much time with your nose stuck in books anyway.”

Slumping down in the chair Yew had been in, Janne squeezed Yew to his chest.   
A hug, really, if not for the awkward position and the slightly too strong grip.

“I do not!”  
“You spend days with your face in a book.”  
“I bet you wouldn’t complain if I spent all day laying like this.”  
“Nope, because then you wouldn’t be ignoring me.”  
“I wasn’t ignoring you, Janne, I was reading-“  
“Nope. Too late,” throwing his legs over the side of the chair Janne settled into a more comfortable position, even if it hurt his back on the arm.

“Now you can spend all day laying with me, just like you said.”  
“Janne really…”  
“Yes, really.”  
Yew groaned, squirming in his hold to lay more comfortably across Janne’s chest.

“You’re actually the worst.”  
“Thank you, I try very hard.”  
“Ugh!” 

“What? Is it so wrong I want to spend time with you, it’s like you’re always busy.”  
“Oh no, you’re not allowed to guilt me Janne.”  
“I just get so lonely, Yew, without you here-“  
“Okay, okay! Janne, I get it!” despite it Yew still laughed, pulling back to look at the stupid smile on Janne’s face.  
Yew really liked Janne’s proper smiles, they were nice…

“Fine,” he sighs, “I’ll lay with you, for a bit.”  
“Mm, good!”

‘A bit’ ended up being an afternoon nap, a lost book, back pain, and leg cramps.  
Still Janne was proud, if only for getting Yew to pay attention to him.


End file.
